This Scene is Dead
by Isfelvic
Summary: AU. No zombies/walkers/biters/lame brains. Imagine your OTP. Person A brings Person B home to meet Person A's family. Michandrea. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Giving Michandrea a try. Been watching a lot of The Walking Dead and reading a lot of those ImagineyourOTP challenges when I came up with a prompt of my own. ImagineyourOTP: Person A bring Person B home to meet Person A's family. AU (maybe OOC) Enjoy!**

_"I want to put my hands on her hands, feel the heat from her skin. Get reckless in the starlight. I'm movin' to the beat of her heart, I was so lost until tonight. Tonight. _

_I found you in my darkest hour. I found you in the pouring rain. I found you when I was on my knees and your light brought me back again._

_I found you in a river of pure emotion."_ ~ The Wanted

* * *

She sighed as she eyed the house.

"Are we going in or are we just gonna have a heat stroke out here?"

She turned to her companion. "I dunno yet. It's not my dad and Amy that bother me."

"We don't have to do it."

"I want to…I'm not gonna deny the truth about something so important Michonne." She shot down the woman before she could finish.

"Okay…but can we go inside at least Andrea…it's hot."

"Of course it is, it's Florida." The blonde smiled but stepped forward and rang the doorbell. A taller sandy-brown haired man opened the door a few moments later. He smiled warmly when his eyes focused on Andrea.

"Hey stranger." He chuckled.

"Dad." Andrea almost fell into his arms as he hugged her. It felt good to be home. He stood back and offered a small smile to her partner. "This is…?" He offered a hand. "Michonne, I want to introduce Amy and mom to her."

Michonne took the man's hand and offered a firm shake. He ushered them inside.

Andrea dropped her backpack in the hallway and looked up when her dad called for her sister and mother. "Look who I found." He shouted as he made his way through a doorframe. She motioned for Michonne to follow and lead her into the living room.

"Oh my gosh!" A smaller, more fragile looking blonde jumped up from the couch and swooped down on Andrea. "Why didn't you say you were coming?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Andrea held her baby sister close for a long moment. It'd been over a year since they'd seen each other. She stepped back and tried to smile pleasantly at her mother who stood and moved closer.

"Andrea." The blonde gave a stiff smile.

The taller of the two returned it. "Mom." They hugged awkwardly. The woman looked over her daughter's shoulder. "Who's our friend Andrea?"

Andrea stepped back to Michonne's side. "Mom, Amy, this is Michonne." She took the other woman's hand and bit her lip nervously before smiling. "My girlfriend."

"I knew it!" Her dad did a fist pump before chuckling. Amy hushed him with a smile of her own as she stepped forward again to hug her sister. She whispered a congratulations before hugging Michonne, she ignored that the woman stiffened before giving her a one-armed hug in return.

Her mother said nothing, only nodding stiffly.

Later at dinner, after finding out Andrea's parents names were Joshua and Leanne, the blonde told her family they were going to be there for the weekend.

"That's awesome! You should visit more often Andy." Amy gushed.

Their father glared at his wife before agreeing with her. "We could have a party tomorrow, invite some friends."

"No." Leanne spoke quickly. She continued to eat as the others stopped. Michonne noted her girlfriend's rising anger and gripped her leg comfortingly under the table. It didn't help as much as she hoped.

This had clearly been a long time coming.

"Why not? Maybe I want to see some of my friends from school instead of calling and e-mailing."

"No Andrea."

"I'm not a teenager mom. You can't tell me who I can and can't see."

"While you're in my house I can and will."

"Who says the party will be here?"

Joshua sighed and glanced at Amy who shrugged helplessly. "Can we not do this now?" He asked carefully.

"I agree." Leanne mumbled.

Andrea sucked her teeth and leaned forward, pushing her half eaten meal away. "Let's just be honest here…you don't want anyone you know knowing I'm dating a female and a black one at that."

"I am not racist!" Leanne hissed.

"No, but someone of color would never be your first choice for me." Her mother was quiet which proved her point. "While we're at it let's focus on the fact that things are once again about you."

"Andrea,"

"No…I'm done. I think Michonne and I are done with our visit." Andrea stood, Michonne followed her example. "And just so you know," she held up her left hand for them to see. They gasped. "We're getting married at the end of the year…you can count yourself uninvited mother." She turned and stormed out of the kitchen.

Michonne sighed. "I'm sorry." She offered before following after her.

"Andy, wait!" The blonde turned, glaring through the sunlight in her eyes to see Michonne and her father following after her. Joshua frowned as he placed his hands on his hips. "Please…at least talk with her."

"Dad…it's not going to change anything. It's always like this with her and you know it."

He nodded. "I do know, but this is important. Just be the bigger person."

Andrea sighed before nodding and heading back inside. Michonne stood by her, silent but her presence comforting her partner. Leanne stepped into the hallway, Amy behind her.

"Michonne, dad wants to talk to you." Amy smiled kindly. The woman glanced to her fiancée who nodded, she mumbled 'okay' and gripped Andrea's hand before offering a smile and following the younger sister.

Andrea heard her father make a joke and offer Michonne a drink. She smiled before remembering what she was about to do and frowned, looking back at her mother. "Mom."

"Andrea…I apologize for that…but there's no party being held here for this…this…"

"This what? What mom…my engagement to Michonne?"

"Andrea,"

"No. I can't do this anymore mom. My whole life you've always done this. Because of the friends you have or think you have, the places you go…you have never let me do something that just makes me happy. When I wanted to go to school for art I let you talk me out of it because you would be embarrassed of having a 'starving artist' as a daughter. When I wanted to take those dance classes you insisted I only take Ballet even though I didn't want to because you said the way I wanted to dance made me seem like a…what was it…thug?"

Leanne said nothing.

Andrea gave a humorless chuckle. "I…," she held up her hands to try and emote what she was feeling. "I am _in love_. In love mom…and I am getting married and I want so badly for us to just get over your petty shit! But there is something in you that just cannot let me do what makes me happy I don't know why but I refuse to let you screw this up for me. If you decide not to show up…that's on you." She shrugged. "I am gonna go see my friends and introduce them to my fiancée."

She glanced past her mother when she saw movement, Michonne stood there with Joshua behind her and Amy beside him.

She didn't say anything, she found she usually didn't have to with Michonne, she simply held out her hand and smiled when the woman didn't hesitate to step forward and take it. They left quietly.

Leanne turned to her husband and younger daughter. Joshua shook his head. "Is it impossible for you to just swallow your pride woman?"

"Daddy." Amy tried.

"No, stop defending her Amy, she's wrong. Andy was right…you talked her out of a lot of things and I-I let you and I regret that." He crossed his arms. "I love you honey, but this nonsense has to stop."

"You can't possibly agree with her marrying that woman." Leanne scoffed.

He shrugged. "Her name is Michonne, and she's actually very nice from what I've gathered. Andrea is a pretty decent judge of character and you heard what she said Anny…she's in love. Love…you remember that don't you?"

"Josh."

"Stop. Just stop. We only have two kids in the whole world, hell even if we had five or seven I'd still be saying the same thing. Amy and I are going to that wedding." His voice left no room for argument, but she opened her mouth to do it anyways but he held up a hand. "She's your daughter Anny…try and remember that. I for one am not gonna miss the chance for her to happy."

Leanne remained silent.

"This world tends to suck, granted it could be worse, but it's hard to live here without any happiness and I think she's listened to what we've wanted to earn a little bit of it don't you think?" He rubbed a hand over his hair before sighing and turning back into the kitchen.

The woman turned to her daughter. "And you?"

Amy smiled. "I think she would have done well to go to school for art. She hates her job mom. She hates doing a lot of the things you talk her into. She's the same Andrea she's always been, just because she doesn't believe what you do doesn't make her wrong." She turned and followed after her father.

**Only a two-shot story. Part 2 will be uploaded soon :) We need more Michandrea fics! The song at the start by The Wanted is for my Michandrea playlist, I feel like that's the song that would play when Michonne first saved Andrea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so there is OOC characters in this chapter. I dunno I kinda just like the idea of Andrea, Daryl, and Glenn being bros. **

* * *

Andrea sat beside Michonne and took the drink offered to her by a friend. She called up a few people and they met at a bar in a restaurant a while later.

"Thanks Daryl." She smiled at him. He nodded and handed another drink to Michonne who nodded back.

"Getting married?" He smirked, sitting down beside another man. "Dang girl, that's a big step. Sure you ready?"

Andrea smiled at him, taking Michonne's hand under the table. "I don't think I've been more ready for anything else." She glanced at her partner who had a small smile.

She and Daryl had gone to high-school together. He and his family had transferred over from Texas. He'd helped her out in a scuffle with some boys and said it was because, 'Ain't never really had nobody lookin' out for me so I know it sucks.' She was one of the only people at the school who were really nice to him, despite that she laughed at his story of getting lost and wiping his ass with poison ivy. They'd been thick as thieves ever since that first year.

That was when she met Glenn, an older boy was teasing him in a fake Asian accent and she kicked that boy so hard in the ass he actually cried. He was shy but grateful. She introduced him to Daryl and they added a third to their group.

"Don't get to soft on us now." Andrea made a face at the Asian man. Glenn laughed. "Well you've always been a badass, not used to you being mushy."

"I think you're just mad cause you still can't beat me in COD." Andrea smirked when he glared at her.

He pointed. "You have cheat codes or something, nobody can be that good when they just start."

Michonne took a sip of her beer. "You play Call of Duty?" He blinked, surprised she spoke to him. He nodded. "Any other FPS games?"

He smiled. "Wait…you play them too?"

Daryl shook his heads. "We know to many nerds." He sipped his beer. Andrea laughed.

"Andrea." She looked over at her name and smiled. "Carol, Maggie." She stood and hugged them both. "Long time no see! Where's Beth?"

"She'll be along in a bit, she's in class." Maggie smiled.

Carol hugged her again. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." She stepped back and followed the blonde back to the table. Glenn and Daryl pulled up extra chairs. "So we hear you're her new Beau." Carol smiled kindly at Michonne. She offered a hand. "I'm Carol." Michonne took the hand and noted it was firmer than she expected.

Maggie sat beside Glenn and kissed his cheek. "I'm Maggie." Michonne shook her hand too.

"Michonne."

Andrea sat back beside her and nudged her shoulder playfully. "She's a woman of few words."

"Don't complain, we usually can't get any of them to shut it." Daryl directs the last bit to the dark skinned woman who smirks. He flinches when Carol smacks his shoulder.

* * *

About thirty minutes later Michonne is meeting all of Andrea's old friends. Be it from childhood, grade school, or college. She meets Beth, T-Dog (she could understand why he wouldn't like Theodore), Jacqui, Lori, Rick, Jim…she's almost loosing track.

Rick wraps Andrea in a bear hug. They'd been in Florida for a month on vacation with their son…Carl, Michonne remembers. "We've been hoping to run into you." He smiles as he steps back. Lori gives her a hug next. "Carl and Judith keep asking about you." He turns kind eyes to Michonne. "Rick."

"Michonne." She nods.

"It's great to finally meet you. Anytime I get a call or E-mail for this one it almost always has to do with you." Lori smiles.

"Really?" Michonne tries to fight off her smirk. Andrea's cheeks burn as she shrugs.

Andrea tells her about Shane, an old friend of Rick's who he doesn't really talk to anymore. She tells her about Daryl's brother Merle, who she gathers she'd never like to meet. She hears about Maggie and Beth's father Hershel who she's gaining interest in meeting. Andrea tells her about Dale who she says is like an uncle or second father to her and Amy.

"You're gonna love Carl, Sophia, and Judith." Andrea smiles as she watches her friends mingle and raises her beer now and then when one of them glance their way. "God, Judith has to be pretty big since I last saw her. Not to mention Carl and Sophia. It's been over a year since I was here last."

Michonne hums, one arm wrapped around Andrea's waist as they stand against a wall and the other holding her beer. "That trip for the client?"

"Yeah, he was a total dick but the pay was worth it." Andrea chuckled. She felt her fiancée tighten her grip on her waist when someone passing stared at her just a little to long, not a member of their group but a passing stranger. To Michonne anyway.

"That's Philip. Never did like him." She mumbled. Secretly she was beaming…she'd never say it aloud to anyone in the group, not in this public setting, but she loved the possessive grip her lover would have on her. It was nice to feel wanted and know their eyes didn't stray. "To creepy…I look at him and feel like he just finished doing something illegal." She placed her hand over Michonne's.

"Do you think we'll ever have kids?" Andrea eyed Michonne carefully. To anyone else her face would still be blank but she could read the spark of interest that crept into her eyes.

"Maybe. We still have another year or two." Michonne answered. "Unless you just want to adopt." Andrea thought for a moment. "I think I want to do both." She smiled sweetly at the raised eyebrow she got.

"How many are we talking about?"

"I dunno…what if I want ten?" She giggled when the woman's eyes went wide and her hold went slack on her hip and her beer, almost dropping the bottle.

"That's a joke right?"

"Yes, Jesus, I don't think I have it in me to handle ten of you." Andrea rolled her eyes.

"Yeah…I still have to deal with just one of you." She smiled when the blonde shoved her with a huff.

Daryl called out, silencing the chatter of the others in their little get together. "Now I think I know you well enough to know…that there's somethin' else goin' on. We've all heard about Michonne and she's a helluva woman." He raised his beer to her and she returned the gesture. "But it ain't just me wondering why you called us all together like this instead of a visit at someone's house." There was a mutter of agreement.

Andrea grinned, besides Amy and Michonne…there was nobody that knew her better than Daryl. "You're right." She stepped forward, glancing back at Michonne. "Hun." She mumbled. The woman nodded and pushed a chair in front of her before offering her a hand and helping her up.

"You are all here today…or tonight…I lost track of time." The other chuckled. "Because I want you, my closest friends, and everyone to know…that Michonne and I are getting married and you are all invited!" She grinned when there was a holler of joy and laughter. "My friends, not the strangers." She clarified, making the others laugh again.

"Now everybody knows!" Daryl called.

"You knew?" Carol called.

"Hell yea!"

* * *

Michonne spent the next day with Andrea, Daryl, Glenn, Rick and Lori and their two kids. Carl took a shine to Michonne right away.

"Aunt Andy says you can use swords and collect them, is that true?" he grins up at her. She can't help but smile back.

"Yeah, it is."

"Can I see them?"

She glances at Rick and Daryl who are watching TV. Rick is sipping water and nods, turning back to Daryl. "Yeah, I'll show them to you when you and your folks come visit your aunt and I."

Judith is holding a studded bear and eyes the woman closely. "If Andy is our aunt and you're getting married…does that make you our aunt too?" Her words are slurred in the typical way expected of a small child.

Andrea and Lori look up from the magazines they have spread out on the table of the suit they have. The blonde smiles. Lori smiles apologetically. "Sweetie I don't think that's a good thing to ask right now."

Michonne turns back to the small girl. "I guess I would be, if that's okay with you and your parents."

The smiles that light up their faces are infectious. "Cool!" Carl gushes.

"What's cool?" Glenn asks, coming back from the washroom, wiping his still damp hands on his jeans.

"Mich is gonna be our new aunt!" Carl grins.

"That's very cool." Glenn agrees.

* * *

Later she meets Sophia. Her mother, Carol, is recently divorced. She finally got up the nerve to leave her husband, Ed. Andrea explained to her on the ride there that he was a scumbag who used to beat her and had to sharp an interest in his daughter. Michonne felt relieved she didn't have to meet him.

Carol insisted they help plan the wedding. Beth and Maggie, who had come with them, agreed. "We can all head up to New York or meet in the middle." Beth smiled. "I always wanted to see the City though."

Andrea nodded. "We can do a wedding back home." She smiled at Michonne who nodded.

"We pool our money together we may be able to get round-trips or do a road-trip kinda thing." Maggie suggested.

"A road-trip would be fun for you guys." Andrea pointed out. "I think that's what dad and Amy wanna do."

Carol cast the older blonde a worried frown. "No luck with your mom then?" The room grew silent after she asked, giving her the answer. "I'm sorry sweetie." She gave her friend's knee and gentle squeeze.

"It's fine." They looked up at Michonne in surprise. "Andrea is very lucky to know you all…her mother would just ruin it." She turned to her fiancée. "I won't let her mess this up for you. It'll be a good day."

"A great day." Andrea smiled. "An amazing day." The other women noted the love sick smile on her face as she looked at Michonne. Beth couldn't help the small 'awww' she gave before breaking into a fit of giggles when Carol and Maggie both nudged her.

Sophia didn't quite get it but she shrugged it off. "Can I be the flower girl with Judith?" She asked softly.

Andrea gave the girl her full attention. "Of course you can sweetie. You two are the only ones I'd ever ask." She clearly said the right thing because the girl didn't stop smiling for the next few hours of their visit.

* * *

Andrea stares, open mouthed, as Daryl and Glenn wait patiently for her to answer them. They stand beside the hotel Michonne had reserved for them, things already packed into the car. "Are you serious?"

"Totally." Glenn nodded.

"Serious as ever." Daryl agrees.

"You two want to move to New York?" She clarifies.

They nod. "Maggie's looking into transferring and Beth has been taking classes from the high-school." Glenn explained. "I've already got a list of jobs to apply for and Daryl has been calling in about apartments. Between the four of us we could get a decent enough place for now."

"'Sides the woods ain't nothin' but a drive away. I can hunt down a deer or somethin' if money gets to tight." Daryl shrugs. "I'm sick of it down here Andy. Ain't nothing goin' on for us. 'Sides that my folks been talkin' bout goin' back to Texas. I ain't goin' back there and I ain't stayin' here. Carol wants to take Sophia more up north anyhow."

"I get it. I'm just making sure you do." Andrea tucked her hands into her pockets. "The city is a big place, nobody looks at anybody twice. You'd be more than welcome. I just worry if you'll be to far out of your element." She nods to Daryl.

"Darlin' things can't always stay the same. Like I said the woods ain't nothin' but a drive away. I've done my research. I think it'll be good…old high-school crew back in the same area again." He grins that crooked smile of his that makes Andrea roll her eyes and smile too.

"Alright. Give me a call when you guys head up. Mich and I can help you move in." They nod and she bids them farewell for now. They hug and wave and tell her to call later on.

Michonne waits for her by the car, slipping into the driver's seat easily. "You ready?" She asks as she watches her partner buckle up. She asks what's wrong after Andrea mumbles her response.

"I really missed everyone…but I fucking hate Florida." She answers, turning to the dark woman who smiles back at her. She shakes her head before easing back as Michonne pulls out of the parking spot.

**Okay so maybe a bit longer than two-chapters...lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so there is OOC characters in this chapter. I dunno I kinda just like the idea of Andrea, Daryl, and Glenn being bros. **

* * *

"Mich, what are you up too? I just finished up my paperwork, do you want to watch a movie tonight?" Andrea stepped out of the shared study of their apartment and walked to the fridge to grab a drink, eyes focused on her fiancée who sat on the couch with her laptop perched on her lap.

"Sorting out the invitations and who's coming." The brunette answered easily, not taking her eyes off the screen.

The blonde nodded and stepped closer to the other woman. "How many?"

"Well…including aunts, uncles, brothers, sisters, cousins, grandparents, nieces, and nephews…about a hundred." Michonne glanced up with a smirk.

"Nice turn out." Andrea smiled, setting down her bottle of water and plucking the laptop from the brunette's lap and setting it down on the coffee table beside the water and setting herself where it had been.

Michonne slid her hands onto the blondes hips and waited for what she knew was coming. "…My mom isn't coming is she?"

"You uninvited her, remember?"

She nodded. "I just…I always wanted my mom to do mom things for me and with me and Amy…she never did. That was always dad." She smiled, slipping arms around the dark woman's shoulders. "He took us fishing, camping, taught us how to catch fire flies the right way…always remember to poke holes in the top. Amy forgot once and she cried for almost three days." She chuckled at the memories.

Michonne nodded. "I get it."

"I know." Andrea sighed. "He took Amy and I to a football game, he was born in Florida but he was always a fan of The Saints…made fans out of the both of us. He taught us to play lacrosse too, and basketball. He was always really big on fishing and sports. Typical man."

"I'm sorry about your mom."

Andrea was quiet for a moment. "…Me too." She shrugged off the sadness she felt and ducked down to kiss her fiancée.

* * *

Daryl grunted as he shrugged on his blazer. "I feel like I'm going to prom."

Andrea laughed from her place behind Glenn, carefully coming his hair. "You make it sound like you never went."

"Yeah dude, you went to prom twice the same night. Eliza cried for like a month." Glenn glanced at him with a smirk.

"I apologized! Besides the one was a bet." Daryl shrugged.

Glenn and Andrea just laughed. Michonne was with her brother, Maggie, and Carol. Michonne wasn't much for the dresses, claimed they weren't very practical. So she would be wearing something akin to a tux.

Andrea wanted to look perfect and she wanted her dress to be just right.

"Yunno, if I ain't think of you as a sister, I'd try and hit on you right now." Daryl joked.

Andrea smiled. "Even on my wedding day?"

"Girl that's what makes a Dixon a Dixon."

"…You know you're better than that. I know you love your brother but you're worth a lot more than some drugs and running from gang to gang."

He nodded. "I know." He mumbled. Most of the reason he stuck with Andrea and Glenn is because they were on the straight and narrow and he'd be damned if he'd end up in Juvie like his brother.

"You guys are bumming me out." Glenn turned.

Andrea smiled down at him and pulled the comb through his hair once more. "Sorry. You're next country boy."

Daryl groaned but took Glenn's spot in the chair.

* * *

The wedding went off without a hitch. Joshua arrived the morning of the wedding with Amy and walked her down the aisle with a proud grin.

Daryl stood beside Glenn with Maggie and Beth as Andrea's best men.

Michonne wore dark pants like she would when she was at work, with a white blouse that had black tribal designs on the cuffs and hem, she wore a black leather vest over it. Her hair was tied up for the day.

Sophia and Judith were adorable flower girls, dropping sunflower and rose petals. Carl was fighting a blush as he carried the rings down after them. Rick glanced at Lori who wore a grin as wide as his own as they watched their daughter and son stand off to the side quietly.

When vows and the 'I do's were exchanged Glenn was almost positive he saw Daryl's eyes moisten with tears. "Are you crying?" He whispered.

"Nah man. Allergies." He quickly sniffed and stood straight.

Glenn raised a brow but didn't take his word for it.

It was made clear that everyone was to throw flower petals, not rice. Andrea said she didn't want to feel like she was being stabbed with needles so it was switched to petals.

Glenn, Daryl, Maggie, and Beth rode together to the reception. They had rented out the lobby of a hotel for a few hours. Everyone on the list showed up.

"Partyin' till the break 'a' dawn ya'll!" Daryl spoke over the microphone at the DJ station. "Let's get this party started so we can get to the After party later!" Everyone clapped before the music started.

"Andy." The blonde turned at her name, and found her father standing beside her mother.

"…Mom."

The woman smiled awkwardly. "I-I was wrong to say the things I did Andrea. I know I'd never get a ribbon for 'best mom' but…mine was in and out a lot of my life so I never really knew how to do it well." She wrung her hands, searching for the words. "I'm not…making an excuse. I was wrong…and I am sorry. My own mother never cared what made me happy and I did that to you and Amy and I am so sorry."

Andrea nodded.

"I never wanted to be like her but I did it anyways." She laughed humorlessly. "I want what makes you happy, and if this is what it is…I will do my best to support you. If…you will allow me."

Michonne glanced at her now wife, she saw the blonde blink tears from her eyes and nod.

"I just wanted you to be there for us. I didn't think that was much to ask."

"It wasn't, I'm sorry."

Josh nodded with a grin to Michonne who nodded back but with a smaller smile. "I think we should have a mother/daughter dance here, huh?" He walked around the two blondes and head for the DJ.

* * *

The party was finally over and the stragglers were leaving and either getting in their cars, walking home, getting a ride, or hailing a taxi.

"That was…awesome party yunno…I'm not…I ain't even…" Daryl slurred, disheveled and hanging off of an also drunk Glenn was wasn't as drunk but Daryl would be in for a hangover when he woke up. "Ain't even that…drunk." He belched and laughed.

"Yeah you are." Andrea laughed, looping her arm through Michonne's. "You can crash at my place since Maggie and Beth already left for the hotel with Hershel."

"S' a good…good plan." Daryl mumbled.

"Yeah…totally. Good idea…don't wanna…wanna…drive! Drive and…crash." Glenn chuckled.

"Nah, that'd be like…like evil man."

"Oh my gosh dude…so evil."

"We'd be…we'd be bad folk if we…if we uh…drink 'n' drive."

"Oh my God!" Andrea grabbed Glenn's arm and pulled him along who pulled Daryl. "Mich, get a taxi."

Michonne just chuckled and raised her arm.

* * *

Glenn and Daryl passed out almost as soon as they hit the couch. Daryl let his head fall back and his mouth opened. Glenn fell to the side and clunked his head aginst the arm.

Andrea rolled her eyes with a smile as she took Michonne's hand and led her to the bedroom. Before she closed the door she head one of the men mumble, "Bunnies…don't shoot the laser…no…"

Michonne helped her out of her dress before she started changing. Andrea grinned as she slipped off her bra and tugged on an old large shirt before crawling in bed. Her dress lay across a chair in the corner.

The brunette slipped into bed after her with a tank top and briefs on. "So…we're married now."

Andrea's grin became brighter. "We are." She snuggled up to her side. "It feels kinda awesome."

"I wonder when the honeymoon phase ends." Michonne mumbled, receiving a light smack on her stomach.

"Don't spoil it."

"Yes Mrs. Andrea."

The blonde laughed before settling back into her wife's side. '_Wife_.' She though. She smiled again. It did feel pretty awesome.

**Okay so maybe a bit longer than two-chapters...lol**


End file.
